


Beautiful boys

by aldinee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi is sad and needs to get laid, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Drunk Sex, M/M, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Smut, bottom!Akaashi, hinata has tattoos and is still the sun, like a lot of orgasms, lolita!Yachi, maybe a little plot?, they are just soo pretty, this boys are too pretty to not fuck, top!oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldinee/pseuds/aldinee
Summary: Akaashi is depressed and lonely, until he stumbles upon a beautiful boy in the Observatory. He follows him, they drink and party. Then they fuck like, a LOT. That´s it, that´s the plot. Enjoy :)





	Beautiful boys

Life had become a big blob of nothingness, just passing shadows and endless routine that made him want to cry every night when he went to bed. At least, until he met _him._ Eventually, Akaashi had grown used to waking up every morning at five in the morning, drinking his black coffee and pills that were supposed to make him feel better in his shitty life, get dressed, go to his endless, tedious, horrible job at a tiny office, go home to bed and start over again and again and again. Everyday was filled with never ending rows of numbers he had to organize for some client he detested.

When had his life become such a shithole? If he had to point it somewhere along the line of small tragedies that consisted his existence, he would have to say the major point was when his sister died two years ago. Before that, at least he made an effort to _live._ He went out on weekends, consumed normal amounts of food and even had two or three close friends. But it all changed when she died. There was no longer a point you know, in making all that effort. And eventually, this became his life. 

It was in one of those gray, depressing days that he stumbled upon the city’s observatory, which was hosting a big event that day. Akaashi didn't know what moved him into purchasing a ticket that night, even standing in the long line just to get in. it was so unlike him, but that night, the though of just getting into his tiny apartment, into his unmade bed seemed unbearable.

He was seated in the middle of the observatory, surprised at how big it really was. At the entrance, he was given a pamphlet, where all the show was described. As Akaashi didn't know shit about stars and such abstract themes, he read intently while all the audience was seated. He felt someone take a seat next to him, but didn't bother looking up, too engrossed in the mysteries that contained the pamphlet. Suddenly, the lights were off and the show initiated.

It started with an explanation of the composition of stars, how they shown light upon us through thousands and thousands of light years. Akaashi was impressed and couldn't stop gaping at the white, bright images. However, when they showed an image of how the sky looked in Alaska, with the colourful northern lights, Akaashi´s eyes were diverted toward the figure sitting next to him, who had exclaimed a particularly loud “AH!”

And suddenly, Akaashi was no longer interested in the colorful sky above him, but rather in its reflection upon the most beautiful face he had ever seen. The northern lights traveled upon his high cheekbones, they danced in his soft, plump lips and where reflected into the dark by his large, mesmerizing eyes. They boy kept looking at the show; not noticing the gaping state his companion was left in. Akaashi couldn't believe the beauty of the figure next to him, whose looks seemed to grow aesthetically the more Akaashi looked at him. He was so amazed at the fake sky and showed such passion at the cosmos, that Akaashi tried to look at the show, but his sight was always drawn to that beautiful, beautiful boy.

 It was over all too soon. Suddenly, the northern lights, the galaxies; all disappeared as the Observatory’s lights where turned on. Akaashi watched as the boy next to him sighed, equally disappointed that the show was over. He lost no time in getting up and out of the room, and Akaashi had little time to react before the doors where closing behind the beautiful boy.

 Akaashi didn't know what drew him into such a rash, nonsense decision, but suddenly he was walking in the direction the boy had left. Maybe it was the fear of going back to his lonely home, some part of his mind knew that if he continued with such a nonsensical life, he will be digging his own grave soon.

 

The Observatory was near the city´s main entertainment street, and at this time of night it was filled with groups of friends drinking in the street, waiting in a line to get into bars and discos, and just plain human activity that Akaashi hadn’t seen in a long time. He kept walking and somehow, in the distance, saw the figure of the boy.

 Akaashi walked faster, but discreetly, towards the establishment the boy had entered. It had a pink neon sign in its entrance, which read _Crawl._ Akaashi hesitated before going in; it looked like a grunge disco, with low-beat music reaching the entrance. There was no queue for going in, but various groups of people passed Akaashi and entered the disco while he was having his crisis in the entrance. They all looked rather interesting, with hair with crazy colors, lots of tattoos and weird outfits. What would that beautiful boy be doing in a place such as this one?

 Out of nowhere, a small boy (or girl?) bumped into him and brought him back to reality; he had been zoned out for quite a while.

“Sorry!” the boy squeaked. He had painted his hair in a bright orange, and black piercings covered his face. He was wearing a long black shirt (or was it a dress?), with black net stockings and high platform boots. Despite his dark outfit, the boy oozed happiness. He was like sunshine in that dark street corner.

“Its okay” Akaashi smiled softly. It was impossible to not smile at the sun.

“Uh, aren’t you going in?” the boy asked, “This place is really cool you know, once you get used to all the craziness”. Okay, this boy was definitely the nicest, brightest person Akaashi had ever met.

“Well, I was thinking of going in but…”

“But what?” the boy asked, getting closer to hear Akaashi.

“I don't know. It would look really weird to go to a disco all by your self, don't you think? And I haven’t come to places like this in such a long time…”

“Oh trust me, someone as gorgeous as you will not last a second alone in this club. You know what? Why don't you go in with me? I came here with my friends, you will have a great time with us!”

“Are you sure? I wouldn't want to intrude…” Akaashi asked.

“Ha! Intrude he says. Come with me, come!”

And suddenly, Akaashi was being pulled into the club by this mysterious, yet oddly endearing figure.

“Lets get a something to drink first, then to the table. Oh, my friends are going to love you, I just know it” the boy screamed into Akaashi´s ear. They went towards a neon bar, which exposed all kinds of crazy vases, overflowing with liquor. As the bartender prepared their drinks, he asked:

“What’s your name?” he practically had to scream into the boy´s ear, as the music was too loud to talk normally.

“Hinata! Yours?” he screamed back.

“Akaashi”

Their drinks where ready; Hinata took both of them and directed Akaashi toward their table. They had to walk towards one of the corners of the club, where a group of people was seated in front of a massive amount of shots. Hinata sprinted towards the table and announced, with a scream loud enough to be heard in all the ruckus of the disco:

“HELLO EVERYONE, THIS IS AKAASHI. I´VE ADOPTED HIM. BE NICE”

Akaashi smiled softly at the introduction, and looked at the people who cheered at his introduction. Hinata had left both of their drinks on the table and had leaped into boy’s arms. He was tall and had black crow hair. Akaashi assumed it was his boyfriend; by the way they started making out almost immediately. Next to them was seated another boy with black hair, but his was crazy looking, parting in all directions. He was wearing a red tank top and you could see how toned his abdomen was.

Next to him where two girls, who pointed the empty seat next to them, so Akaashi took it. One was blond and was dressed like a doll, all in pastel colors and in a cute little skirt. The other girl had black hair and glasses, and heavily contrasted her partner´s look by being all black, with a tight black skirt and sleeveless t-shirt.

“Hi Akaashi. Oh my god he is so cute, look at him, love!” the blond said, expressively pointing at Akaashi. She was clearly already a bit tipsy. “I’m Yachi by the way. This is my girlfriend Kiyoko.” She gave her a little kiss on the check and the other girl smiled softly. Akaashi also smiled while he zipped his drink, until he realized he had drank it all in one go. Woops.

Suddenly, the crazy-dark-hair boy spoke up and said:

“I’m bored. Where the fuck did Oikawa go to? He was supposed to introduce me to someone today. Well, fuck it. You know what we should do? SHOTS!”

As if they were called, Hinata and his boyfriend stopped making out and also screamed SHOTS! And out of nowhere, Akaashi had downed at least five of those weird looking, worryingly large shot glasses. Every time he hesitated, the others started cheering and he though ` _fuck it_ `. That's a dangerous thing to think. As the alcohol settled into his system, Akaashi started asking Yachi about her clothes. She started explaining him about Lolita fashion, about skirts and boots, bows, and colors. As Akaashi didn't know shit about fashion, he just listened and zipped more of his newfound cocktail, which probably wasn't a good idea. When Yachi was done with Lolita and was starting to talk of the wonders of Decora fashion, a figure suddenly arrived to the table.

“Guess who´s back bitches. Ugh, none of you though of saving me from that creepy guy who kept wanting to buy me drinks. OF COURSE NOT. Fuck you all, and I thought that my friends were….. Oh who is this?” he stopped rambling after spotting Akaashi.

 It was the boy. The beautiful, beautiful boy from the observatory. Akaashi couldn't believe he was right there, in front of him.

“This is Akaashi! I found him wondering around in the entrance. Isn’t he like the cutest thing ever?” Hinata explained.

“That indeed” the boy whispered. Akaashi didn't hear him, but as he was looking so intently at his lips, he read the answer.

“YO, OIKAWA” the boy with the crazy black hair screamed “Where the fuck is Kenma? You were supposed to introduce me today!”

“Oh, he really isn’t a party person. But don't worry, I showed him a picture of you and his eyes nearly pop out. Ill introduce you tomorrow” he said all of this still looking at Akaashi, and in his drunken state, Akaashi could just stare back at him. What else could you do in the presence of an angel?

Oikawa took one of the shots in the table and downed it, maintaining eye contact with Akaashi. He then licked his lips, causing an electrifying bolt in the boy staring at him. Oikawa smirked, clearly sensing something. He surprised Akaashi again by taking his hand and asking:

“Wanna go dance, _Akaashi_?”

Akaashi didn't know his name could become so sexual, but oh god the things it did to his body when Oikawa said his name. He just nodded and was dragged to the dance floor, where really interesting and crazy looking people where twirling, grinding and moving all around. Akaashi didn't know how to dance, but was drunk enough to try.

However, he was surprised when Oikawa just took him by the waist and started to rhythmically swell side to side, his other hand caressing Akaashi´s hair softly.

“You are so beautiful” Akaashi said, his inhibitions completely bashed away by the alcohol.

“Well, have you looked at yourself? I think you are the prettiest person in this room, besides me anyway” Oikawa smirked.

Others might have found his cockiness irritating, but Akaashi only found it equally amusing and endearing. He circled his arms around Oikawas neck and started caressing his nape, which made him shiver. The kept dancing softly, while Oikawa asked:

“So who are you Akaashi? How could there have been someone so pretty in this city and I didn't know about it?”

“Well, I don't party often. I don't really do anything.”

“Then you are in for a ride.”

Akaashi stared at him, directly at his chocolate brown eyes. Unconsciously, he started to bite his lip to contain his excitement.

“And who are _you_?”

“I’m the best fuck you are going to have in your life”. 

Akaashi smirked and leaned closer to the boy, completely magnetised by him.

“Are you really?”

“Want me to prove it to you? Come on, I live like two blocks away”

And suddenly, Akaashi was out of the disco and into the night. In a confusion of warm hands, laughing upon the streetlights and stolen kisses on the alleyway, Oikawa was opening the doorway of his apartment. He continued pulling Akaashi into his apartment, and pushed him softly into his bed. They started kissing with passion, with Oikawa on top of Akaashi directing every move. The kiss was hot, with lots of biting and moaning into each other’s mouths. Akaashi was the first to lose control. Hastily grinding his erection onto Oikawa´s. They both moaned at the contact, and this sprung Oikawa to hastily remove Akaashi´s shirt.

He stopped for a movement and whispered: “Shit, you are so beautiful”

Oikawa started sucking his nipple, circling it with its tongue softly, and then abruptly biting it. The combination of pain and softness was driving Akaashi crazy, causing him to ark his back and hold onto Oikawas ass for support.

Oikawa started to kiss his chest, going down slowly. When he reached the other boy´s navel, he gave a long suck, which definitely would leave a mark, but Akaashi didn't care, consumed by ecstasy.

“Please Oikawa….” Akaashi moaned.

“Please what?” Oikawa smirked, while softly tracing the erection on Akaashi´s pants.

“Please fuck me”

“Well aren’t you naughty?” Oikawa answered, while unbuttoning his pants and taking them off with it underwear. Akaashi realized the he was completely naked, while the other remained dressed. He fixed the situation immediately by rapidly undressing Oikawa, who just chuckled and said: “Eager, aren’t you?”

However, as soon as he was undressed, Oikawa took control again. He took lube and a packet of condoms from the nightstand and positioned himself between Akaashi´s legs. He started kissing the inside of his tight, which was pale and soft. Akaashi whined at the contact, but started moaning loudly when Oikawa started biting. More marks, but Akaashi certainly didn't mind. He would have all his body carved by Oikawa if it meant continuing this ecstasy.

He wasn't prepared for the sudden presence of Oikawa´s mouth upon his leaking erection. It was warm, and oh god, the things that beautiful boy did with his tongue. He made it circle and shuffle around the top of Akaashi´s dick, making him shake and ark his back. Oikawa maintained eye contact, while taking all of Akaashi´s erection into his mouth, until it hit the back of his throat. He went back up, making Akaashi miss the warmth of his mouth immediately.

Oikawa reached for the lube and spread it on his fingers. He lowered himself again, and while taking Akaashi into his mouth, he pressed his fingers against his entrance.

 Although it had been quite sometime since Akaashi´s last time, in no time Oikawa had easily stretched him, and was currently fucking him with three fingers, repeatedly hitting that sweet spot inside him. The sudden combination of Oikawa deep throating him and hitting his prostate, made him come suddenly, moaning hard and arching his back beautifully. Oikawa kept sucking and stretching him though his orgasm, swallowing everything.

 Akaashi was left a panting mess, seeing stars and still in complete ecstasy. He was brought back to reality by the sound of a condom packet being ripped open. Akaashi started at Oikawa as he placed the condom upon his impressive erection and spread lube all over it.

“Thought that was the only orgasm you are having tonight?” Oikawa purred. Akaashi´s cock couldn't even get completely soft before Oikawa entered him and started pounding him hard. Soon enough, he had grown fully erect again.

“Harder, harder” Akaashi whispered between moans. Oikawa took him by the hips, and started to pound into him faster and harder. Akaashi had to hold onto the headboard of the bed. Then, after a particularly hard pound, both boys where coming loudly, their moans sounding like screams. Oikawa collapsed on top of Akaashi, and they rolled until Akaashi was the one laying on top on him. Oikawa´s dick was still inside him.

Suddenly, Akaashi sat up and rolled his hips, noticing that Oikawa was still hard inside him, despite having orgasm recently. Before the boy could even react, Akaashi was taking his dick out of him, replacing the old condom with a new one and placing himself upon his erection once again. Akaashi started to ride Oikawa, rolling his hips in a way Oikawa thought should be made illegal. Oikawa raised his torso from the bed and Akaashi wrapped his legs around him, taking Okinawa’s cock even deeper into him. Both moaned at the deepened contact and started a faster rhythm. They started kissing deeply, more moaning into each other’s mouths than actual lip contact. Akaashi dragged his nails down Oikawa´s back, causing him to moan and rock his hips erratically. Akaashi continued doing this until the both of them came.

It certainly wasn't the last orgasm of the night, and without a doubt, it was the best fuck (or fucks) in Akaashi´s life.  

**Author's Note:**

> Bless you :)


End file.
